Not quite what was planned
by Ehcoirb
Summary: Un homme étrange arrive dans la ville de Morio. Il se prétend "voleur itinérant", se baladant de ville en ville en pillant allègrement les habitations d'innocents citoyens. Attention, cette histoire est définie par son absence de scénario cohérent, et par la présence de stands aux pouvoirs pourris. Ne vous attendez pas à une super fanfic sur le monde formidable de JJBA.
1. Chapter 1

C'était une belle journée, la ville de Morio étincelait de mille feux, grâce aux reflets de la lumière sur les fenêtres des petites habitations. A l'entrée de la ville, un homme marchait, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt mauve peu discret.

L'homme se nommait Arnold Gehpadyde. Il avait été transpercé d'une flèche il y a peu, et avait obtenu un étrange pouvoir qui lui servait à présent de gagne-pain. Arnold s'arrêta à la première maison et tourna autour, cherchant un moyen d'entrer. Il aperçut une fenêtre entrouverte. Bingo ! Il l'ouvrit, et pénétra dans le bâtiment, sans se demander si quelqu'un était actuellement à l'intérieur. Il ne considérait pas ça comme un problème, comme à son habitude.

"Jackpot ! Le propriétaire doit être très riche !" S'écria-t-il en observant les décorations éparpillées dans toute la pièce : des tableaux colorés, un joli vase, de l'argenterie et un fauteuil en cuir, avec un étrange tas de poils au sommet. Après cette pensée à voix haute, le tas se mit à bouger. Arnold, surpris, bondit en arrière, prenant maintenant une posture défensive.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi, espèce d'ordure ?!"

Le tas était en fait les cheveux du propriétaire de la maison : Enyu Opifh. Hors de lui, une étrange lumière surgit de son corps, et l'instant d'après, une entité humanoïde blanche étrange apparu derrière lui. Il hurla :

"Evening Star !"

Arnold, étonné, recula d'un pas. Mais instinctivement, la seule idée qui lui passa par la tête fut de neutraliser cet homme. Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent de chaque côté de l'intrus : sorties de l'ombre, les créatures, humanoïdes elles aussi, fixaient Enyu avec des yeux impassibles. De taille humaine, l'une d'elles était rouge, l'autre noire, mais elles n'avaient aucune autre différence que leur couleur. Leurs corps étaient simples, sans motifs particuliers, juste monochromes. Leurs visages étaient dépourvus de bouche, et leurs yeux respectivement bleus marine et jaune luisaient distinctement.

"Je ne pensais pas que d'autres gens avaient le même pouvoir que moi !" S'écria Arnold.

"On appelle ça un stand," répondit fermement Enyu, "c'est la matérialisation de la force mentale de leur détenteur. Mais tu en as deux, c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut avoir deux forces mentales différentes, je n'ai jamais vu ça !"

"Quoi ?! Tu peux les voir ? Je les pensais invisibles ! Bah, peu importe. Je les ai nommés The Red and the Black ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me servir de leur capacité sur quelqu'un qui comprendra !"

La créature noire se précipita alors non pas sur Enyu ou sur son stand, mais sur le vase posé sur la table basse à côté d'Arnold. Elle le tenait à présent entre ses mains, à auteur de sa poitrine. Enyu, qui allait ordonner à Evening Star d'attaquer, ferma la bouche, frustré.

"Oh ! J'avais vu juste ! Voici le pouvoir de mon "stand", comme tu appelles ça. Il est capable de sentir si un objet ou une personne a de la valeur pour quelqu'un. Je me trompe ou ce vase a beaucoup de valeur ? A-t-il appartenu à quelqu'un de ta famille ?"

Enyu fronça les sourcils. Tant pis pour son vase.

"Ça suffit ! Evening Star ! Expulse le de chez moi !"

Arnold laissa échapper un petit sourire. Enyu stoppa net Evening Star : The Red était derrière lui, prêt à lui asséner un coup. Arnold, croisant les bras triomphalement, éclata de rire :

"Je n'ai pas fini ! Voici le second pouvoir de mon stand ! T'imposer des dilemmes ! Fais ton choix : si tu attaques The Red, tu pourras dire adieu à ton vase. A l'inverse, si tu attaques The Black, tu sauveras ton vase, mais The Red en profitera pour... Oh je ne sais pas encore, tu verras..."

"Tant pis pour mon vase, tu vas sortir de chez moi dès que j'en aurais fini avec ton espèce de gros bonhomme rouge ! Evening Star !"

Le stand envoya un puissant coup de pied sur The Red. En effet la puissance des coups de pied et de ses sauts caractérisent Evening Star. Mais The Red, lors de l'impact, disparu simplement. Au lieu de voir le crâne du stand exploser, Enyu entendit son vase se briser. The Red revint auprès de Arnold en un éclair.

"Oups, on dirait que tu l'a cassé ! Dommage, c'était un si joli vase... En plus, The Red n'aurait jamais eu la puissance de te tuer en un coup."

Avant que Enyu ne puisse se défendre verbalement, il entendit la porte sur le côté de la pièce s'ouvrir.

"Papa ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?"

C'était la fille d'Enyu, Hikaru. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient légèrement repoussés en arrière à cause de la vitesse à laquelle elle se précipitait dans la pièce. The Black, dont les mains étaient libres, saisit les épaules de la jeune fille, la maintenant impuissante sous son emprise.

"Hikaru !" Hurla Enyu, impuissant.

Aussitôt, The Red apparu derrière lui, les mains sur son cou. Arnold poussa un cri de satisfaction.

"Oh, mais tu te retrouves dans une situation difficile mon ami ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier à la base, mais là c'est carrément excitant !"

Le sang d'Enyu ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pensait qu'à sauver sa fille. Alors que Arnold caressait frénétiquement ses joues sous l'effet de cette position avantageuse, le père lança à son stand avec une voix paniquée :

"Evening Star ! Éclate lui la tête et récupère ma fille ! Attaque The Black !"

Le puissant stand bondit sur The Black, puis lui infligea un puissant coup de pied dans le visage. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas sa cible qui a explosé. The Black disparu, laissant tomber la jeune fille sur le sol. Puis tout d'un coup, Enyu se rendit compte qu'il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il tombait en avant. Non. Il ne tombait pas. Il vit ses pieds, ses jambes, son ventre, ses épaules... Mais d'un point de vue qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Sa tête roulait sur le sol. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à sa fille. A la vue de la mort de son père, Hikaru s'évanouit...

"Woaow ! C'était violent !" S'écria Arnold, impressioné et choqué à la fois. "J'imagine que la puissance de mon stand dépend de la valeur de l'objet pour la personne, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !" Le voleur, maintenant dans une situation désastreuse, prit sous le bras le seul témoin avec un sang-froid déconcertant, pensant qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas la tuer. En sortant de la maison, il aperçut une dizaine arbres à quelques mètres de là : il s'y réfugia prestement pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement au sort de la fille qu'il venait finalement de kidnapper...

==TO BE CONTINUED====


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold Gehpadyde arriva à la lisière de cette petite forêt, tout de même assez proche de la route. Il s'y enfonça un petit peu, afin d'être sûr d'avoir la paix. La fille restait évanouie, et c'était très bien comme ça. Ses beaux cheveux traînait dans la terre, et ses habits étaient tachetés du sang de son père, qui a giclé violemment sur sa veste immaculée lors de la confrontation. Le meurtrier réfléchissait calmement à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tué un homme... Non, ce n'est pas ça qui le tracassait... Il avait trouvé ça amusant. Oui, excitant. Mais ça lui plaisait, et surtout ça l'arrangeait bien, lui qui cherchait une solution au kidnapping de cette pauvre enfant.

"B'jour~"

Une voix étrange coupa Arnold dans sa réflexion. Une voix assez grave, mais avec un ton enfantin... Il tourna la tête, et vit un grand homme, au visage lisse qui contrastait avec son expression sérieuse. Il était habillé simplement, avec une grande veste ouverte et un jean. Il souriait au voleur, visiblement sans se douter de ce que celui-ci pensait.

"La mère de l'enfant que vous venez de kidnapper vient de m'appeler. Ou devrais-je dire veuve ?"

Arnold se figea. Un autre témoin ? Non impossible, il n'y avait personne lorsqu'il était sorti de la maison. Qu'il ait vu le cadavre du père soit, mais comment l'a-t-il retrouvé ? Et comment a -t-il deviné toute la scène ?

"Je sais tout de vous. Vous êtes détenteur de stand, vous êtes arrivé aujourd'hui vers 12h07, vous avez tué le père de la jeune fille que vous cachez derrière cet arbre là à 12h10 puis vous avez prit la fuite~" annonça-t-il toujours avec le même ton enfantin, en désignant l'arbre du doigt.

Tout était vrai. Arnold, aussi impressionné que déconcerté, se leva avec précipitation et déploya son stand devant lui. Il se doutait bien que l'étrange homme qui venait de tout deviner comme ça était forcément un détenteur.

"The Red and The Black !"

"Oh, ça aussi je le savais petit sacripant ! Une sorte de double stand... Bon je vais me présenter avant de te neutraliser" Fit-il avec une voix bien plus sérieuse. "Je me nomme William Clark, enquêteur. Et voici mon stand, Flame of Youth !"

Soudainement, une petite boule de feu apparu devant l'homme. Puis elle se déploya, laissant apparaître une sorte d'enfant, doté d'une queue et de longues oreilles, entièrement recouvert de feu, sauf au visage.

"Mon stand est capable de détecter la signature thermique de toute chose émettant de la chaleur. En gros, j'ai pu déduire les événements récents en analysant cette chaleur, par exemple quand ta température corporelle a augmenté lorsque tu as dévoilé ton stand, ou lorsque tu étais excité par ta position de force... Et mon stand, il brûle en plus !~" Continua William en reprenant son ton enfantin, l'air amusé.

Arnold, impressionné, ne pensa même pas à se battre : Son stand n'avait rien détecté que l'enquêteur affectionnait suffisamment. Il est en position de faiblesse cette fois. Alors il employa la méthode plus vile qui soit. Il envoya The Black saisir le corps inerte de la jeune fille, menaçant de la tuer.

"Ne bouge pas !" Hurla Arnold à son assaillant. " Si tu ne fait ne serais-ce qu'un pas, je la tue !"

Mais alors que le corps d'Hikaru était compressé par la force de The Black, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Reprenant conscience, elle se rappela du sort de son père... Et vit son pire ennemi. Elle commença par hurler de rage et de douleur... Puis pleura, en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller frapper le meurtrier.

"Que... Quoi ? Calme toi salle gosse ! Ou tu vas y passer !" S'écria Arnold, déjà assez oppressé par la présence de l'étrange individu devant lui.

Mais lorsque Arnold reposa ses yeux sur l'enquêteur, il cru d'abord avoir des hallucinations. Il pensait apercevoir un homme calme, joueur et sûr de lui avec sa petite boule de feu mignonne, mais à la place, il se retrouva en face d'un énorme stand humanoïde orangé, dont le corps était parcouru de flammes noires. Derrière lui, William le fixait avec un regard rempli de haine. Son visage était tendu, son expression heureuse avait été remplacée par un grognement de haine.

"Tu as touché à une enfant... Elle pleure... Elle souffre... Je vais te tuer. Black Fire ! Écrase le ! Massacre le !"

Le ton de la voix de l'enquêteur avait changé. Elle était dure, froide, sérieuse et... violente. Le puissant stand se jeta sur le kidnappeur.

Arnold n'eut pas le temps de réflechir à ce qui se passait. Son stand ne s'était pas transformé, c'était juste une autre personne, avec un nouveau stand. Chacun des coups de Black Fire provoquait de violentes explosions, détruisant le corps du pauvre voleur. Ses membres volaient, soufflés par les explosions, dont le vacarme assourdissant esmblait être couvert par le cri de rage de l'enquêteur. Les deux stands colorés implosèrent, laissant tomber Hikaru sur le sol. Mais étrangement, malgré le carnage qui se déroulait autour d'elle, elle ne fut pas blessée. Les cendres du corps d'Arnold étaient maintenant éparpillées autour de la jeune fille apeurée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'enquêteur la prit dans ses bras. Son stand était redevenu une petite bête de feu, qui lui souriait.

"Ça va aller~" Dit William avec une voix rassurante et son ton enfantin. "Je vais te ramener chez toi."

Hikaru était perdue. En une journée, deux hommes étaient morts sous ses yeux, des manières les plus horribles qui soient. Elle n'avait plus que sa mère maintenant. Mais elle venait le même jour de rencontrer sa nouvelle figure paternelle, peu inquiétée par l'horrible rage qui s'était emparée de l'homme quelques instants auparavant. Elle avait compris que son unique but était de la protéger.


End file.
